The present invention relates generally to display systems of the CRT type and to any suitable solid state matrix display device capable of producing a display equivalent to that produced by a conventional CRT. More specifically, the present invention is related to the field of devices that respond to an angular input and generate an output that is comprised of scanning signals for utilization by the deflection system of a random scan or similar display.
Existing methods for displaying the turning or rolling motion of a device, hereinafter referred to as rotation, have utilized computer software programmed to employ conventional rotation of axis equations and operating in a sequential manner on all picture information. This approach is too slow to be of any significant value considering the real time rates of rotation of conventional vehicles such as aircraft and ships. Another method used in the past employs electronic/mechanical hardware comprising a servo system coupled to a rotatable deflection yoke mounted about the neck of a CRT. The principal limitations of this method are its expense and limited reliability and accuracy, particularly in an environment subject to shock and vibration.